vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Superman (DC Extended Universe)
Superman's Speed The magazine scan claims that he can react as fast he can fly because he would be crashing into stuff all the time otherwise. The Speed page states that "most fictional characters do not remotely tend to exhibit FTL or higher movement or perception speed in regular encounters simply because they can fly that swiftly. As such, a character should preferably prove that its regular movement speed is equal to or higher than its flight speed to be listed as such." Does this seem off to you guys? Also, Batman was clearly able to see how fight was going despite them supposedly going at thousands of times the speed of sound and yet him being able to dodge Doomsday is considered a PIS outlier. We might need a calc to see how fast Kryptonians can move and not fly. Natse (talk) 02:32, October 14, 2016 (UTC) This happens all the time in ficton (manly comics) and being able to see people Moving at mhs=/= moving at MHS speeds, and we don't need a calc for something as simple as flying around the earth in a short amount of time Peter "Quicksilver" Maximoff (talk) 02:36, October 14, 2016 (UTC) I said move, not fly. And did you not see the discrepancy between the magazine scan and what we define as flight speed? Natse (talk) 02:39, October 14, 2016 (UTC) I know that, i was refreing to the calc statement you brought up. also this was brought up in the DCEU thread we had, i suggest you take a look at that Peter "Quicksilver" Maximoff (talk) 02:47, October 14, 2016 (UTC) There is no argument here. This is pure downplaying. It is directly stated that his Flight Speed = Reaction Speed. Done. That's over. Your only argument revolves around going "They don't appear to be moving that fast". Well, of course they don't, if they did we wouldn't see a thing. By your logic no one is FTL in fiction. Batman keeping up with him? You mean keeping up with a Supes doused with Kryptonite gas, right? DCEU Supes has statements explaining that he can react just as fast as he can move. Matthew Schroeder (talk) 03:33, October 14, 2016 (UTC) I'm just not trusting of that magazine scan. Any of those statements by Superman himself? Natse (talk) 17:47, October 14, 2016 (UTC) Official Canon GUIDEBOOK meant to accompany the movie >>> Your opinion. Matthew Schroeder (talk) 18:11, October 14, 2016 (UTC) I thought you meant statements by Supes himself. No need for multiple angle brackets. Natse (talk) 18:25, October 14, 2016 (UTC) I agree with Matthew. This seems reliable. Antvasima (talk) 05:54, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Lifting Strength/Tier Should we adjust DCEU Superman's lifting strength/his tier to a 6-C level? Some news paper articles have proven that he actively prevented an Earthquake by shifting a tectonic plate (this may be a huge outlier but is still noteworthy).http://m.imgur.com/L36hGym?r As far as I remember, the quote was very vague and didn't specify or imply any of the parameters of said plate, and did not show how he did it, so we can't in good faith rate him on the feat, but I think adding a "possibly higher to his rating is okay. --''Darkanine. Feel free to send me a message! '' 02:41, March 17, 2017 (UTC) Durability Can we add the World Engine feat to his durability? The World Engine had enough gravitational force to not only push the Indian Ocean back, but also had enough force to completely terraform planets. https://gfycat.com/SecondhandLeafyArgusfish Also I'd like to say hello (I'm new to the wikia community). Theblack6host96 (talk) 02:13, March 17, 2017 (UTC) TheBlack6host96 Hello. It is usually best to start a content revision forum thread for more input. Antvasima (talk) 10:12, March 17, 2017 (UTC)